


The Once-ler and Steve have some fun.

by epiconcelergamer69696969



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: costco mention, read for spicy once-ler content, send help, why am i writing this, yeehaw, yes they go to costco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiconcelergamer69696969/pseuds/epiconcelergamer69696969
Summary: The once-ler and Steve meet in the most surprising way. What will happen next????





	The Once-ler and Steve have some fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned I know nothing about captain america except what my friend has told me. It is all based on my memory of him. I think he was frozen in ice at one point.

One day Captain America was walking down the street, getting some fresh air. He's had a good life ever since he was thawed out of a block of ice. Now he fights crime. 

He heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. "How bad can I be?" The voice said.

"What could that be?" Steve said "A crimeinal??"

"I am no crimeinal," said the voice, "I am the Once-ler."

Then the Once-ler crawled out of the bushes. Before Steve could react, the Once-ler shot him with a freeze ray. He was frozen solid. Then Steve started to cry. He remembered when he was frozen in ice for all those years. The Once-ler saw this and touched the ice. He was so hot that he melted all the ice into steam. Then he took Steve's hand they looked into each other's eyes. It was like their hands were kissing. 

"Would you like to go on a date right now??" said the Once-ler. His voice was so romantic. Steve nodded. Then the Once-ler and Steve walked to the nearest Costco. 

~~~~~~~~~

As they walked through the huge Costco doors, they smelled the sweet scent of free samples. The Once-ler's teeth grew long and sharp. He loved free samples. 

The Once-ler instantly devoured every sample in Costco. Then he remembered that he was on a date and needed to share. He reached into his mouth and gave some of the samples to Steve. Steve felt so good like a baby bird eating food. That was when he knew the Once-ler was the one. He wanted to spend his life with him.  
Tthen they walked over to the freezer section, the mostt romantic place in the store. Steeve got sad abain because it was so cold it reminded him of teh ice. THe Once-ler held him close and kissed him (like on the lips). They kissed for so long they nedveer wanted stop. Then they both collapsed from not drinking enough oxygen. They died. The Costco stagff created a kmemoriap to them with writing that said "True Love". people would come to costco and leave food samples on their graves as tribute. Their love lasted forever

~~~~~~~~~

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading comment for more once-ler content


End file.
